As We See Him
by Nukas
Summary: Simply a drabble which touches upon how each brother feels about one another. Mike and Don versions up, still waiting about Leo's and Raph's though.


**As We See Him**

 **Summary: Touching upon how each brother feels about their baby brother.**

 **Notes: There** _ **might**_ **be one about Don, then Raph, and maybe even Leo. That's why it says 'him' and no one in specific ;3 let's see.**

 **I truly believe that Mikey sometimes (Notice I said** _ **sometimes**_ **) does not know he's being a fast speaker, obnoxious, rude, overbearing, or random. I believe this in literally every version of his character (Movieverses, 2k12, 2k3, the original cartoon, the comics, etc.) and I believe that he only realizes it when someone points it out to him. We all have quirks we didn't know we had until someone points it out, right?**

 **TMNT 2k3 – Leo, Raph and Don**

 **Disclaimer: *Le Sigh* Must I** ** _always_** **say it?**

 **Alright, Alright, I don't own em. :(**

* * *

 _Leonardo – Guidance_

Charismatic, wacky, a bit crazy, and 'larger than life'; that is my little brother, Michelangelo. I'll admit, he's an oddball, but we all love him.

Ever since I was little, I made myself keep this little oath of mine; Protect your little brothers at all cost, I told myself. It's my job as the eldest.

And with Mikey always throwing himself into trouble (without trying to, he's a trouble _magnet_ ), I found it easier and easier to worry about him. It's kind of my job, as you can tell.

Now, don't get me wrong; Mikey isn't a burden in any way, shape, or form, but I do worry about him more so than I tend to over my other brothers.

Mikey just naturally got himself into trouble, and most times he can't get himself out of it.

For example, the little grudge match against Kluh? Now that's a good example. Mikey got karma in a sort of way, but it happened in one of the most unpleasant ways. I'm glad my brother was able to defend for himself, but it still terrified me when I found out what happened. No, I wasn't there when he needed me most, but I'm glad my little prep talk helped him in there. I guess, even if I wasn't there in form, I was there in spirit, my words guiding him.

That's what older brothers are really for; not to baby them through life, but to give them the tools they need to get through it. And while I do give into him a bit more than I should, I also tend to be the harshest on him when he screws up. Especially in a fight or training.

The goofball really did find trouble too easily. Even more so than _Raph_ , which is saying something if you knew him.

And seeing my baby brother take down _Shredder_? That told me I did something right for once. Mikey was maturing enough to where he wasn't losing his personality but able to defend himself and focus when he needed. And that's all I ask from him, is that he can keep himself safe, incase we aren't there next time. I never want him to completely change though; I'm not dumb. I know we need Mikey to function. He keeps us whole, together; he makes sure we laugh every once in a while.

And everyone needs that sometimes.

Mike's an improviser; he already told me, the same day as he improvised to take down the Shredder. I know that about him, and in no way do I want him to change. Ever. I just want him to be okay in case of us not being here tomorrow. But sometimes, my lectures or 'mother hen beat downs' as Raph called them once, can come off like I'm telling Mike _off_. Like I'm telling him he's nothing but an idiotic screw up. Like I'm putting him _down_. And I never want it to come off that way. Never ever in my life have I thought of Mikey as an idiot. Sure, I make some bad comments here and there, I won't even make excuses. Like what I said about Mikey not being 'completely useless' back during the invasion of the Triceratons looking for the Fugitoid on Earth (don't _even_ get me started on that fiasco); it's all just banter. Never will I ever put down Mike and mean it.

And I admit, sometimes I act more like Mike's second father rather than his eldest brother; but I do it out of love. While Raph protects him and Don has the patience to handle him, someone needs to guide him, and that someone is me.

 _Raphael – Protection_

Ah'll admit, Mike's a nuisance. Tha idiot jus' doesn't know when ta shut up. Tha knucklehead is too busy wit his head in a comic book or in a TV screen ta even acknowledge tha world. He can sleep through a fuckin' train! Dis kid is more annoyin' than Leo set ta mothahen mode.

Dealin' wit tha kid is a kind o' hell in itself.

But Ah love 'im. An' don'tcha _eva_ forget it.

If anyone wants ta mess wit him, they gotta go through me _first_. Ya don't get away wit messin' wit Mike, _eva_.

Dis kid is more than a nuisance, he's a pain in mah shell. A pain Ah couldn' live witout.

So wheneva he needs me, wheneva he's got his work cut out fer 'im, Ah'ma come an' take care of it. No objections.

An' protectin' 'im don't just mean taking tha hit. It means stoppin' 'im from seeing tha harshest shit in tha world, it means tryin' ta keep 'im from seein' tha body of a dead goon when it's gory, it means ta keep 'is innocence, it means ta keep 'is body, mind, _an'_ spirit safe.

If dis kid is down about not winnin' tha fight tanight, mah job is ta protect 'im from that, make 'im see that we won in our own way. If dis kid is down 'coz he thinks he's a freak or useless or somethin', mah job is ta teach 'im he's not. If dis kid is about ta get mowed down by a frickin' freight train, mah job is ta push 'im outta tha way an' take tha pain.

Ah protect 'im from anythin' that could hurt 'im. Period.

Mike's looks like he's gotta big fuckin' ego, but even Ah see past tha front. He's more fragile than ya think. Ah try ta watch how far Ah take our bantas. Ah don' eva wanna hurt tha kid fer real.

But it's too late fer dat.

Ah already nearly killed 'im wit da pipe. How worse of a brotha can Ah be?

An' tha kid still forgave me. Ah don' know how he does it.

So, now Ah'm even learnin' how ta keep mah temper under wraps, even in tha most embarrassin' ways. (Knittin' helps... if anyone knew...) All dis work isn' jus' fer mahself, it's fer Mike. Ah don' eva wanna come that close ta hurtin' 'im again. If Ah eva do, mah bros have all tha right ta take me down by force. Ah _want_ them ta take me down by force.

Ah couldn' live wit mahself if Ah eva damaged 'im completely, or worse...

An' Ah'm tha same turtle who was ready ta knock tha crap outta Leatherhead fer knockin' Mike unconscious. Talk aboutta hypocrite.

Ah know, Ah know.

Ah guess tha's just tha protective streak o' mine comin' in.

Ah also keep an eye on 'im in otha ways.

Ah mean, do ya think Ah _actually_ wanna go ta these dumb comic/game conventions? Oh _hell no_ , kid drags me wit 'im every time. But Ah go ta watch 'im. If anyone's dumb enough ta mess wit 'im, there's gonna be a problem wit me an' dem.

Ah'm also glad tha idiot chose nunchucks as 'is damn weapon. Ya can hear tha thing's chains from a mile away. It let's me know 'e's still breathin'. An' 'is annoyin' ass voice.

If Mike eva lost that part o' 'imself, Ah'd probably spend all mah time fighting wit panic attacks.

Mike's mah little brotha, it's mah job ta protect 'im. He might be a nuisance, but Ah love 'im. Someone's gotta keep tha kid from seein' too much or gettin' involved in tha wrong things or gettin' hurt when he ain't focusing.

Dat's what Ah'm 'ere fer.

So wheneva dis kid needs me, Ah'll be there, no worry. Mah sais in hand, ready ta scare away whoeva's comin' at 'im, give 'im a shoulder ta cry on when he's sad, cover 'is eyes an' promise ta keep 'im safe when he's scared an' keep away all tha boogiemans in 'is nightmares.

 _Donatello – Patience_

Patience is a virtue. Especially when it comes to Mikey. We all know this, and usually, when Mike's tiring everyone out, it's me who has to save the day.

My brothers think I have an endless patience, but that's not entirely true. Even I get mad or frustrated at times. I cuss too, I yell, I scream, I even throw tantrums here and there.

But my job is to make sure Mikey sees none of that. I can't let him, I'm the one he goes to when he needs someone to understand him or be patient with him. It doesn't need to be spoken.

Whenever Mikey's getting bored, I'll probably just sigh, take a small gadget to work on, and sit on the couch with Mikey while he watches his horror movie marathons. Mike's a great kid, he's just obnoxious and very (without meaning to be) rude at times. I understand Mikey isn't fully aware sometimes that he's _that_ annoying. I can tell.

Sometimes, I'll just get so fed up with him and say something passive-aggressive, which he catches on to and he'll have this flash of 'uh-oh' in his eyes. Like he did some bad habit he's been trying to quit.

But on the other hand, he truly does mean to be completely annoying at times.

But there was also the times where I know in my _gut_ that he doesn't mean to do something we find annoying.

So, I sit with Mikey, I have the patience, and I listen to him. And if I see that he did sometime annoying or persistent that I don't like, I try to tell him nicely.

Like when I work on my projects and he leans over my shoulder. I realize that sometimes he doesn't mean to be so... needy. I told him once, nicely, to please back away from my 'personal space' and he did it rather sheepishly, like he had some shame that he was doing that. Again, other times he just smirks and gives me that mischievous look of his or that toothy trademark smile.

I think that Mikey really does feel bad sometimes though. I just want to sit him down and teach him proper socialization skills sometimes. But he might take it offensively.

Other times I find Mikey being loud without being to be. Like when he's playing games at nighttime and everyone's trying to sleep, he'll start yelling (jump scaring _everybody_ ) for no reason and we'll all be rushing into the TV area, only to see him looking at us, embarrassed. Or when he's talking with us or some of our human friends and his voice will randomly go _way_ louder when he's excited or telling the story/topic issue with passion. He also tends to start talking _really_ fast, and we all just lose it from there.

And the worst thing is, I see Mikey trying so hard to correct himself once someone makes him aware of what he's doing. It's like he doesn't realize it.

So, I use this knowledge to fuel my patience. Because Mikey is Mikey, and we love him the way he is. And he needs someone to be his complete self around, without feeling like he has to correct himself around them.

When I'm with Mikey, he doesn't slow down or quiet down or worry about personal space (unless I'm working with an extremely important project, but I do make _tons_ of time for that goof), because I just give Mike a lot and shake my head when he gets off track or something. I just smile when he starts laughing at an extremely loud tone to his own joke. I nod my head and either act like I understand or force myself to keep up with his voice, so I can truly understand when he talks too fast. I don't get too offended or irritated when he gets too clingy.

I just smile and nod, letting him do what he does. Because patience and understanding are both virtues, and both of which I own when it comes to my one and only baby brother.


End file.
